The Ship of Dreams
by Angelica flower
Summary: "I saw him in my dreams again. He saved me. The love of my life saved me… Peeta Mellark saved my life." This is a story about how Katniss and Peeta meet if they were both aboard the Titanic. Also known as "The Ship of Dreams." This story will include ships known as Katniss/Peeta, and Finnick/Annie.


**Katniss/Rose**

**Peeta/Jack**

**Cato/Cal**

**Katniss' mother/ Rose's mother**

**Don't worry I will add some more character's that aren't in the movie like Finnick and Prim. I added some scenes too that I came up with. I hope you enjoy this story. I worked really hard on it. I know it is kind of long but trust me it is so worth it. :) **

**I brought this story from my other account on fanfiction and decided to continue it. My previous name was Katniss the huntress. **

**Katniss' Point of View**

It was an ordinary morning as usual. The sky was its usual light blue; the birds were chirping their usual song. The mailman would be here soon to deliver the same old Sunday paper. I had just barely woken up. Now that I was older I couldn't stretch as well. Now I was barely able to get up from bed but somehow every morning I find myself being able to. Getting dressed is a challenge too but somehow I could do that too. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen and peeked out the window it was barely just sunrise. 'This is going to be a long day,' I thought.

Today I woke up early again. I couldn't sleep. I had one of my dreams again. I saw him. I saw him in my dreams. He was dying right in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do. Nothing but watch until it was too late. He saved me. The love of my life saved me. Peeta Mellark saved my life.

In my dream he was telling me something but I couldn't quite catch the word. I never really knew what he was trying to tell me that night. It haunts me every night wanting to know. I want to know what it was he was trying to tell me. That night he told me he would tell me soon but he never got the chance to.

My thoughts get interrupted minutes later, by my granddaughter, Willow. She comes in and turns on the old and little television we have. As usual. Nothing really changes here. Every day it is the same old day.

Willow spends most of her days with me. She never really got married. She reminds me so much of him some days I can't even look at her scared that I might break to tears. She has his eyes. Every time I look into her eyes, I see him. I miss him so much.

Suddenly a word from the little tiny TV grabs my attention and I stop what I am doing. Titanic. I see a news reporter on the television and tell my granddaughter, Willow to turn up the volume.

"Willow, can you please turn the volume up?"

"Sure, grandma," she says and turns it up.

I quickly begin to listen what the news reporter has to say.

"News shows that today a magnificent drawing was found in the ruins of the Titanic. The ship sunk less than a century ago to the bottoms of the ocean. As you see here this is a truly magnificent piece of artwork. If you know the woman who appears in this drawing please contact us as soon as possible."

I drop my cup of tea and the cup shatters to pieces on the ground. The woman in the drawing is me! I never actually thought anybody would ever find the drawing. Willow looks at me as if I've lost my mind. All I manage to get out of my mouth is, "Please get me the phone?"

"Why? Do you know who the woman in the picture is?" she asks me curiously.

"Yes. Now please give me the phone," I order. She gets up, grabs the phone, and hands it to me. I quickly begin to dial the number and wait until somebody finally answers.

"Hello?" asks a strange voice.

"Hello. I would like to inform on the woman in the drawing," I say. The other end of the line becomes silent for a moment.

"Wait a second," responds the voice.

After waiting for a while another voice answers. "Hello?"

"Hello. I would like to inform on the woman in the drawing," I repeat again.

"Alright," he says hesitating, "you have my attention. Do you know who the woman in the picture is?"

"Yes. The woman in the picture is me." I respond looking back at Cindy to see her reaction. I wonder how the man on the other line is handling this. He probably thinks I'm lying although, I'm not.

"Alright if what you are saying is true, we will have you flown up here to the boat," he says.

About an hour later I see a giant helicopter on our front lawn…

Willow and I begin with our trip to the boat and start to fly above the sea. The dark and blue sea gives me so many painful memories. I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks. Before I can cry another tear we arrive at the boat.

I am quickly greeted by a man in about his forties.

"Hello Mrs. Mellark. What can we do for you?" he asks.

"I would like to see my drawing," I respond.

"Alright then," he says and shows us the way to a submarine and shows us the drawing. Oh my! I can feel tears begin to fall down my cheeks again.

We are going further down into the ocean and I can see the Titanic. I can also see the dining room entrance doors and I imagine a man opening the door for me on my first day on the ship.

"Mrs. Mellark? Would you like to tell us your story?" he says and I nod.

"It has been 84 years." I say.

"We know," he says interrupting me.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I snap.

84 years since the Titanic sank. Before beginning, I look down at the dark blue ocean and remember everything. Everyone who I still miss and know is buried deep down in the ocean floor. That is trapped down there forever. I begin my story and those of many others.


End file.
